


Strawbabernaryna

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (they're dating), Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lame innuendos, sex in a car (implied), they're in high school (just believe me)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants a strawberry milkshake. Derek prefers another flavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawbabernaryna

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic where a younger Derek Hale declares he doesn't like strawberries. That's where I got my prompt for this silly little thing: Derek doesn't like strawberries.
> 
> I imagine them both high school age here, juniors or seniors, though it's never clearly stated in the fic.
> 
> And the title? I could not think of anything apt for such a little piece of fic, so I just shuffled two words together. Pronounce it, STRAW-BAH-BEAR-NAH-REE-NAH.

"Marvella’s Eatery," Stiles says, apropos of nothing, while they’re lolling in afterglow (in the backseat of the Camaro.)

"Marvelous what?" Derek sighs.

" _Marvella’s._ Eatery. It’s a diner, out on the highway. Best strawberry milkshakes in—I dunno, the whole county. Maybe the state. Maybe the _country!_ "

"Just the strawberry?"

"Derek, they taste like there’s _fresh_ _strawberries_ in them!"

"I don’t like strawberries."

Stiles looks at Derek like he just started speaking gibberish. " _What?_ "

"I don’t like strawberries."

"OK," Stiles responds slowly. "I hope you’re enjoying your stay on planet Earth, strange visitor from another world."

Derek rolls his eyes.

"They have banana shakes too.—I _know_ you like _banana_." Stiles grins, showing teeth, while his eyebrows waggle up and down.

"This must be what it feels like dating an eighth grader," Derek announces as if to some invisible other person in the car.

"Eww. _Wrong_ ," Stiles retorts but then jumps right back to his prior topic. "Come on. I’ve been thinking about a strawberry milkshake all night!"

" _All_ night?" Derek’s eyebrows rise.

"Alright—minus an hour or so."

"So glad I provide you some distraction from your food cravings."

"Mmm," Stiles hums, snuggling a little closer. "You’re _very_ distracting.—And I have _dick_ cravings too. You _fulfill_ those."

"Which do you like better," Derek asks, suddenly upping the stakes. "A strawberry milkshake—or my dick?"

Stiles groans melodramatically. " _No!"_ He buries his face in Derek’s shoulder. "Don’t make me choose!—It’s too cruel!"

Derek feigns indignation. "I guess I have my answer."

" _No_ , what you _have_ is a call for further testing."

Derek regards Stiles warily, the hint of a smile evident even in the dark.

"So let’s go get that strawberry milkshake, for starters," Stiles persists.

Derek’s faint smile flattens.

"For the first stage of the _test!_ — _That’s_ why!"

Derek knows there’s nothing to be done but concede.

 

At Marvella’s Eatery Stiles gets his precious strawberry milkshake and— _what else—_ an order of curly fries. Derek is actually impressed at the selection of milkshake flavors available but then shocks Stiles by asking for a _pistachio_ one.

_Pistachio?_ Stiles has lived all his life convinced nobody actually likes pistachio ice cream and that Derek is just trying to mess with his mind.

"I was sure you were gonna get the banana," he says.

"Oh, I’m gonna ‘get the banana’ alright," Derek replies.

Stiles almost snorts milkshake through his nose.

 

At some point later on, strawberry milkshake is deemed the definite loser.

After that, Derek gets the banana.


End file.
